Endings
by Alphaphantom
Summary: After Danny has a fight with his friend an unexpected guest comes. Now Danny has to fight for his life but will everything turn out okay? Possible Slash but not sure.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one:**

**One stressful afternoon, Danny walked home with his friends Sam and Tucker.**

**"Sometimes I just wish I din't have ghost powers," Danny said.**

**"You shouldn't say that kind of stuff, Danny," Sam said.**

**"Why not".**

**"Because".**

**The rest of the way they went bickering. When Danny was in his room someone unexpected showed up in his window.**

**"Hello" Danny asked.**

**"Hello, Daniel". Danny's body shot up.**

**"Get away, fruitloop" Danny screamed.**

**"I don't think so," Vlad said grabbing Danny's arm.**

**Vlad pulled Danny out the window and threw him to the ground. Danny shot an ecto-blast at Vlad. Which sent him spiraling. Then, Vlad sent a volley of shots at Danny. Therefore, having Danny's world fade to black.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Once Danny woke up he could see he was chained to the wall. He tried to break free but, it wouldn't work.**

**"I wouldn't try that Daniel."**

**"Oh. Why not. Why shouldn't I try to sock you one in the jaw," Danny said desperately trying to sound heroic but failing epicly.**

**"Well, with that attitute I just might have to keep you here longer," Vlad said.**

**"Why am I here anyways," Danny said.**

**"Because, I need you here to help me," Vlad said. Danny started struggling harder.**

**"Why would I ever help you, you fruitloop," Danny said distressed.**

**"You will help me with freewill or not," Vlad said.**

**"And why would I do that," Danny said a little scared now.**

**"Because, I have your friends," Vlad said pointing to a containment device.**

**"Sam, Tucker! Let them go!"**

**"Not until you say you will help me," Vlad said obviously thinking he is winning.**

**"Alright," Danny said defeated.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**The next thing Danny knew he was helping Vlad in the lab.**

**"Do you need help with anything else," Danny said like he was in a trans.**

**"No, that's all," Vlad said**

**"Okay. I'm going to my room then," Danny said thankfully.**

**When Danny got to his room he saw something glint out of his window.**

**"What the..." That was all he could say before someone jammed a knife in his arm.**

**He wailed in pain as the form came and shot a cover over his mouth. Then the form came and bound his wrists and ankles.**

**Just then Vlad heard the commotion and raced into the room to find no one in there.**

**"Hello," Vlad said.**

**"You can't save him. He has doomed his own fate. Don't even try," said a figure that loomed over the boy's unconscious body.**

**"Daniel," Vlad said as the figure flew out the window with Danny in its arms.**

**Danicousin peace **


	4. Chapter 4

**sorry its been a long time**

**Chapter 4**

**The next time Danny woke up he was chained on a wall. Again.**

**"Hello," Danny asked.**

**"Good your awake," said a metallic voice said.**

**Danny started to quiver.**

**"Who's there".**

**"You shall know me as your arena helper," it said.**

**"My what," Danny asked.**

**"You are being forced to be the grand prise," it said.**

**"Ok, then. You know you are starting to creep me out," Danny said.**

**"So grand prise to what, exactly," Danny said.**

**"Why to the tournament," it said.**

**"Whose in this tournament," Danny said.**

**"Everyone who wants to in the Ghost Zone," it said.**

**Danicousin, peace **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter:5  
The next day after Danny was kidnapped, Vlad went through the channels on the tv to see if he could find any  
insite as to were Danny was taken. Just then, the screen came up with a picture of Danny chained up on a wall. It  
looked like he was crying, his hair all matted down and in his face. He also looked badly scraped up and so  
helpless. Most importantly, he looked like he needed rescuing. Below on the screen was an adress and a phone number.  
So, Vlad dialed the number and put the phone to his ear.  
"Hello. I'm here to talk about you ad for the tournament," Vlad said displeased.  
"Do you want me to enter you in," a voice said across the line.  
" I also speak to the boy," Vlad said.  
"Sure," it said and put the phone to Danny's ear.  
"Hey," Danny said a little distressed and his voice a little shakey and crakaly.  
"Hello," Vlad said.  
"Please tell me your entering in the tournament," Danny said peading.  
"I already did and I am getting you back," Vlad said.  
"Thank you," Danny wispered over the line.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter:6 ~One Month Later~**

**"Don't worry it's almost over. Soon you'll be someone's property and out of my hair," said Danny's holder.  
"Somehow that dosn't make me feel reassured," Danny said.  
"Never talk to me like that again," it said. Then it flew out of the room.****  
Now's my chance, Danny thought. He struggled and struggled but, to no avail. Why can't I break out of these. Danny thought about it for a minute. Abvously, these are ghost proof chains, Danny thought. Then all of one sudden he had a stabbing headache. Just then, Danny knew where the spirit went because he heard chearing. Uh-oh, Danny thought. Just then, the spirit came charging in and unchainded Danny but, bound him.  
"Hey, what are you...," Danny struggled but, a cover was shot over his mouth. The spirit brought him in to see the arena were his capter would keep him bound until someone won his life and become their property.  
"Sit down here," it said menicingly. It then chained Danny to its 'throne'.  
"Thank you all for coming. As you all know we have a very special occasion. We are all here today to see who will win the life of the Ghost Zone's greatest hero, Danny Phantom," the spirit's words caused an uproar. Everyone stared to go into chaos mode. If not for the spirit's yell everyone would have attacked each other.  
"Calm yourselves. We will save that for the fight. Now who here knows of this child." Everyone raised their hands. "Ah, I see. Good, good. You should know of his power." While the spirit said that he ran a hand down Danny's cheek. "I hear you have potentional greatness. We'll just see about that," it whispered in Danny's ear. "And yet you have yet to amuse me. I should have captured you ages ago," it said as it hit Danny on his temple. "Let the tournament begin," it shouted. Then it was offically the worst day of Danny's life.**

**Danicousin **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

**During that whole 'show' Vlad watched as Danny got torchered by that spirit. He reconized it. It was an ancient spirit of evil. It's name was Rachel.  
Truthfully, he could not stand to see that happen to Danny so he went over to the spirit. Foutunatly, Danny saw him fly over. Just then, Rachel ripped off Danny's gag.  
"Praise the Lord," Danny breathed. Rachel looked in the same direction Danny was.  
"Hello. Might I ask why you come," Rachel said.  
"Why are you doing this?" Vlad asked.  
"Oh. Well, It's very simple. If I can weaken him to the point of which he cannot fight back, then he is easier to deal with," Rachel explaned.  
"So that's why," Danny said.  
"Be quite you ecto brat." Rachel yelled. "I have no intention of harming the boy, I just need as little resistance as possible," Rachel said.  
"Well, I would appriciate it if you would give Daniel back to me," Vlad said.  
"Wait. This is yours? You really need to teach him some respect for his elders," Rachel said.  
"You have no idea," Vlad said.  
"Hello? I'm still bound here!" Danny said.  
"Are you guys just going to leave me here?" Danny asked.  
"Look, may I take the kid home. He's been through enough," Vlad said.  
"Well, seeing as how this is a tournament... Oh what the hey. Go ahead and take him home," Rachel **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

After all that it only seemed fair to Vlad that they should take the long way home. Though unsuspected, they both flew over an ocean in the Ghost Zone and decided to take a brake when they saw an island. They flew over only for Danny to be once again grabbed. Only this time it wasn't by a spirit, but flying chains! The chains sprung up and cuffed Danny at his wrists and ankles and pulled him under the water. Danny took a deep breath before he plunged chained into the ghostly sea. Though what Danny did not realize was that wherever the chains took him, he was not going to like it. Though, Vlad did not even see it happen. Danny struggled and struggled, but to no restraint on the grip of the chains.

_So this is where I end_, Danny thought, _with no one to care in the world, or Ghost Zone for that matter, if I die_.

Danny's head raced as the thought of his own death overwhelmed him.

_No_, he thought, _don't think that way. It's not healthy._ Then, he thought about that, _what does heath matter to me now, I'll be as good as dead in a couple of minutes if no one comes to help me._

Alas, no one ever came to Danny's rescue.

"_He brought this on himself"_. Before Danny had no idea what that meant, but now he knew exactly what it meant. He had chosen his own fate with or without his friends help, but something seemed off about the whole thing. The thought drifted away as Danny's world faded to black and for him to never return.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter: 9 Danny's POV

The last thing I remember is being chained down; well that is not what I wake up to. I am strapped down to a table of some sort. A silhouette looms over me.

"V-Vlad?" I ask a little weak still.

"Yes?" he asks.

"Where am I?" I ask.

"Where do you think, Daniel," he asks.

"Heaven," I reply.

"No, Daniel. Stay with me," he looks nervously at a screen.

"What?" I start to freak out.

"Stay calm," he says in a soothing voice.

"How can I? You're scaring me." I say.

"I'm scaring _you_?" he laughs.

"Yes," I reply, "something funny about that".

"I just brought you back from the dead, Daniel. You think you're scared." He looks down at me. "I don't want to lose you again. You remember Rachel that was her trap. Well, looks like it was meant for me, though. Look the point is you're everything to me…" he looks off in the distance. "I love you,"

My eyes go wide. Does he really feel that way about me or is this another scheme. Before I can stop myself the words come out.

"I love you, too." With these four words he undoes the restraints and I embrace him.

Danicousin ;) :)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter: 10 (Still Danny's POV)

"So, what now," I ask.

"Well, I could contact your parents and tell them your okay. They've been worried sick," Vlad says.

"I'm sure. You know that would then cause a panic at my house, and I'm sure mom would rush over and see your secret," I say.

"That is true, but I'm afraid I have no choice," he says.

"I wouldn't bet on that," I say and tackle him to the ground.

"Daniel, what has gotten into you?" he asks.

"What do you mean? I just went through death. I'm going to want something to give you," I say.

"What?" he asks, but I ignore him.

"All I want to do is show you my love. Master," I say.

"Get off," he tells me. I do it and he stands up. I remain kneeling. "What has gotten into you?" he asks. It hit him. The trap, it has Ecto-Sleeper in it. (It makes ghosts have less control of themselves).

"Oh, Daniel," he coos.

"What now, Master," I ask and stand.

"Come," he commands and of course I follow close behind.

"Where are we going, Master," I ask.

"Hunting," he says.

"Wait, isn't the Skullker's job, Master," I ask.

"Yes, but I gave him the day off," he says. We go outside and as soon as the wind hits my hair I start flying.

"Daniel, get down here," he says and I obey.

"Where exactly, Master," I ask.

"In Amity Park," he replies. Just the thought of my old home makes me shiver. We fly all the way there, making stops to get game, of course.

We finally get there and the whole town is deserted.

"Where is everyone, Master," I ask.

"Inside, hopefully," he says. I gulp. Can he really just kill hundreds of people while I lay unconscious strapped to a table?


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Danny POV

The wind rustled through my hair. My emerald, green irises met ruby ones.

"Did you do this?" I asked him.

He looked at me for a long time.

"Answer me".

"Did I what?" he asked.

"Did you kill these people," I asked him.

"Maybe," he answered and gave me a smug look.

"Vlad," I whined. "Why. I though you had changed."

"Then, you were wrong, Daniel," he said.

"You know, you could afford to change," I added.

"Oh, I could, could I? Well, maybe you could afford to become evil," he replied.

"Maybe I couldn't. Did you think about that, Vlad," I said mockingly.

He grabbed my throat and held me up to his face.

"Daniel, I was not afraid to take out your friends and I'm not afraid to take out you," he said.

"I thought you said you loved me… wait you killed Sam and Tucker," I asked surprised.

"Well, your friend Tucker, is no more, but Samantha is still here," he said.

"Sam is safe?" I asked.

"Yes". I sighed.

"Danny?" someone asked. Vlad put me down, and we looked around.

"Hello?" I replied. It moved into the light.

"Sam," I gasped. I ran up to her and hugged her. "I've missed you so much. I thought you had died".

"I thought _you_ died," she said.

"Well, I did," I said.

"You did!" Sam exclaimed.

"Yeah, but Vlad brought me back to life," I said.

"Wait, he did," she asked.

"Yep," I said.

"Come on. There's an alliance against Vlad," she whispered in my ear.

"Ok," I whispered back.

We ran away to the alliance, leaving Vlad alone.


End file.
